The Undead Duo
by CynicalThresher
Summary: Coraline, clad in a skeleton costume, is going to her first Halloween party, with her best friends Wybie. Games are played, secrets are revealed... and our bluenette nearly gets stuck in a cornfield for a whole night. Typical sleepover with your friends.


AU: This is my Coraline Halloween story for the Coraline Amino. If you want to see or upload fanart, stories, quizzes, or just chat or roleplay with other Coraline fans, then go check it out. It's completely free and easy to put together your very own pages for multiple Aminos. Just download the app, join in the Amino, and introduce yourself to your fellow Coraline fans. Also, Chapter 5 of A Bouquet of Dead Flowers is in the works for followers of my Addams Family story. So hang tight for that. With that said, enjoy the story!

 _The Undead Duo_

 _Teeth lines painted on? Check. Dirty white clunkers? Check. Hair not matted to the face in a sheen of sweat, ruining the stifling black-and-white makeup you've spent two hours on... well, nobody's perfect._

As she looked herself over in the mirror, making sure her costume looked at least half presentable, Coraline thought about what tonight would bring. This was her first Halloween party. Her _very_ first. And she was desperate to make a good impression.

Normally, Coraline payed no attention to what was trendy of cutesy. Only to what spoke to **her**. As a result, her style of fashion became her opening statement to how others perceived her. A less pretentious way to put it was that to the Average Joe or Jill, she dressed like an artsy fool, a mixture of 'grungy slack' and 'bohemian grandeur'.

And yet, she chose a typical get-up, a simple skeleton costume. With a polyester bodysuit, and her old white sneakers which had seen far better days, she decided to spare her head the uncomfortable feeling of a bald cap. It was still fairly warm, even this late into Autumn. It didn't really matter. This Halloween wasn't about getting candy. It was about getting to know new friends in her first year of middle school. The last two things she needed to put on were her matching white pearl bracelets. They weren't real genuine pearls, but you make do with what you can get.

Perfect. Everything looked perfect! Now all Coraline had to do was wait. Wait for what, you'd ask? For a certain pal to come give her a lift.

The stalking nerd himself, Wyborn Lovat.

The one friend who was always there for her, to either stand up for her, or to bum rides off of when she missed the school bus. Whatever it was, he'd be right there. Hard to believe it's been a whole year.

A year since Coraline and her parents had come to live at the Pink Palace. A year since first meeting Wybie, fixing up the house... and the incident that occured in this very house. She sighed. To think she had almost completely put it out of her mind. But everything stayed with her.

The Other World, the Other Wybie, the Cat. And, of course, the nasty witch of a creature, the Beldam.

 _'Just put it out, Coraline. Just take your problems and nightmares and punch them right in the noggin.'_

"Coraline! Your friend's here!" Came the resounding voice of her mother.

"Okay!" Coraline yelled back, taking one last glance in the mirror. Slipping her shoes on, she left her room and bounded down the stairs. She nearly ran headfirst into her mom by the doorway, quickly catching her daughter in her arms.

"Easy there, Coraline **Bones**!" Mel said, bopping her lightly on the nose. Both giggled at each other, as Mel took a long look at her girl. There was a time when Coraline would barely get out of the house back in Pontiac, save to go see one of her few friends. And here she was, going to an overnight Halloween party. It was relieving for her... and also terrifying. Not because of the time of year, but because of teenagers going out and getting hammered on God knows what these days. It wasn't anything new to Mel.

When Charlie and her were back in high school, they got pretty drunk at nearly every party they went to. She'll never forget the time she got plastered on tequila and fell through her friend's hammock, and Charlie having to pick her up and get her parents to take her home, after she couldn't stand up on her own. Everything changes when you become a parent. One day, you're doing shots with your friends. The next day, you're praying that your kid isn't doing shots with their friends, no matter how young or old they are.

Charlie practically leaped out into the hallway to see his daughter off. "Have a good time kiddo. Remember, no booze, no smokes, no pot-"

"Okay, Dad, I know! I'm only twelve!" Coraline whined at her dad, while he tussled her hair. "Well, it's my job as a father to teach you these things. At least _once_ every few years." He joked, and she brushed it off and headed for the door. "Have a good time! Be safe!" Mel said.

"Yup!" Coraline yelled, grabbing her brand new leather jacket, bolting out the doorway and accidentally slamming it behind her. She immediately laid eyes on her "chauffeur" for the night, Wybie.

Dressed as a mummy. In what looked to be 2-ply toilet paper. I was wrapped around his normal attire of a thick black jacket and dark blue jeans.

"Oh dear God! It's the dreaded **potty** monster!" Dramatically, she skipped up to him, and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Oww! Easy, I didn't have any time to go out and buy a costume!" Wybie said, swinging his leg over his bike. Coraline had seen the scrappy motorized bicycle evolve over the several months Wybie spent repairing and upgrading it. Polished hubcaps from an old Gremlin covering the spokes, a new black-and-blue flame paint job done by Coraline herself, and a rusty Mercedes badge on the front, scavenged by the two on their many sneak-ins to the local scrapyard for parts.

"It's fine, ya nerd. Come on, let's go!" She said, putting her hands on his sides and hopping on the back pegs. With a pop of the clutch, the bike roared to life and took off down the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys! You made it!" Said their friend, Lindsay Hammond, dressed as a witch with a big purple hat and a black streak dyed down the side of her long blonde hair. She had seen the two pulling into the driveway, and burst out the front door to greet them.

Coraline and Wybie both gave a smile and wave as they walked up the porch steps and through the door their friend held open for them. In the living room sat many of their other friends.

There was Rosemary Miller, who wore an angel outfit, and was sitting on the floor. Fitting, as she was the golden girl of the whole school, never cussing or acting out of line.

Lydia Carrera, who had donned a skull mask and black cloak, was the Grim Reaper. The Gothic Gal, she wouldn't go anywhere without her trusty Book of the Occult. The true polar opposite of Rosie Miller.

Geddy Seymour, the wise-cracking fool of the group, sat on the couch dressed as a pirate. A master of improv, he could a joke out of almost anything. Also, being a year older and the tallest out of everyone there, he would occasionally play peacekeeper a lot.

Finally, there were the Murphy Twins, Donnie and Ronnie Murphy. It seems they never went anywhere without the other. They really felt like one person split into two. They were dressed as salt and pepper shakers, with matching metallic colored hats. Donnie had a white onesie with the letter **S** on it, and Ronnie wore a gray one with the little **P** on it.

"You guys got here just in time. My mom brought us a couple pizzas, and the delivery guy just got here!" Lindsay said, motioning them into the living room.

"So **that** was the guy you nearly swerved into." Coraline whispered bitterly to Wybie. "Hey, we made it here in one piece, didn't we?" Wybie shot back.

"Wyborn Lovat! Number one future mortician in the great state of Oregon!" Geddy said, standing in front of Coraline and Wybie, his tall lanky frame towering over them. His surfer blonde hair was tucked behind her ears, revealing a face that could effortlessly sell you snake oil and you'd be none the wiser.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Lydia said, a smirk played upon her lips. The one part of her face not covered by dyed black bangs.

"I'm joking you, bud. But look at you, you got embalmed and everything." Geddy said, poking fun at Wybie's mummy getup, and pulling him into a crushing hug. He then got a glance at the blue haired girl Wybie brought along with him. "You... must be Coraline Jones, right?" He said, holding his hand out for a shake, which she took gingerly.

"Geddy Seymour. My job is pulling the legs of people just like you!" He spoke in a voice built for radio. It didn't help that his handshake was nice and firm. What was he gonna do next, sell her a car? He seemed nice enough though. "Nice to meet you too." Coraline said with a friendly smile. "...Nice skelly costume." He said.

Lindsay came in carrying two pizza boxes in her arms, setting them both down on the coffee table. "Eat up, everyone! We've got movies to watch and games to play." She exclaimed, clapping her hands twice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why don't we play... a little game... of Truth or Dare?" A resounding 'No!' came out of almost everyone's mouth as soon as Geddy uttered those words. "Come on, guys. It might actually be fun!" Rosemary squeaked, in her innocent and naive way. Coraline groaned in disappointment. Truth or Dare always seemed to end in the most awkward way. Secrets revealed, confessions made, and embarrassing things done in front of all your friends.

"Well, you know what? Let's try it and see how it goes!" Lindsay said, taking her empty soda bottle and laying it down on the hardwood floor. 'Oh boy, this is gonna get weird.' Coraline thought to herself. "Someone spins the bottle, and whoever it lands on, gets to choose Truth or Dare. Then the person next to the spinner goes. We'll go clockwise around." Lindsay took hold of the neck of the bottle, and spun it hard.

The bottle made a few rotations around, until it finally landed on someone. Which was Lydia.

"Well, Lydia gets to go first. Spin that thing!" Lindsay said. Lydia then took her little plastic scythe, put the bottom of the handle to the neck of the bottle, and pushed, spinning it around. It would've seemed impressive and cool, if the clear 'Made in China' wasn't visible on the brown plastic handle in white lettering.

It landed on Coraline.

"Truth or Dare?" Lydia said, as seriously as she could. Coraline thought for a moment, try to minimize any embarrassment that might arise from either option. "I guess... truth."

"Do you believe in ghosts?" The goth immediately asked, with no hesitation. The question sort of caught Coraline off guard, and everyone else sighed and put their head in their hands. Lydia could've asked for any personal dirt on her, and she just wanted to know if she was a skeptic or not.

"It's a legit question, just want to know..." Lydia calmly uttered, taking off her skull mask. She was a thin girl, not pencil thin, but because of her lifestyle, she used her makeup to create contours in her cheeks, giving her a gaunt look that could frighten a black bear. Baby blue eyes, yet they seemed to stare right into your soul. Perfect for her, she loved unnerving people. It was interesting to see reactions, she was aiming to be a psychologist.

"Uh... I guess I always have a feeling that... maybe they could exist." Coraline tried to stutter out, as the goth girl stared her down. Coraline, however, could confirm. While she didn't like to remember the events a year ago, she would occasionally think about the ghost children, thankful that they are now in a better place, and free of the Beldam's grasp.

"I guess I do." She said. "Intriguing. I'll keep it in mind." Lydia said, tapping her cheek in thought. Coraline didn't know exactly what that meant, but she had the funny feeling she might be invited to a seance a few months down the road.

"Okay, this got awkwardly spooky real quick. It's Rosie's turn." Geddy said, pointing over to the girl as she reached her hand to the bottle, and gently spun the bottle. It went around once before landing on the Murphy Twins.

"Truth or dare, guys!" Rosemary said excitedly. "We choose dare!" The twins responded in unison. Something they eerily did often. "I dare you two... to give each other a big hug!"

"And next, we'll sing Kumbaya, and play **Pattycake**!" Geddy exclaimed, sarcasm dripping in his voice. Rose looked at him with disappointment, as the twins simply hugged each other. "That was a real stupid dare." Lydia seethed out.

"Alright, this is dying quick, so let's spice things up a bit!" Lindsay said, taking hold of the bottle, and spun it yet again. And as it landed between Lindsay and Geddy, she quickly blew as hard as she could to point it towards Geddy.

"Now that's gotta be a technicality." Geddy said. "Truth or dare, buddy. Your pick." Lindsay said, shrugging her shoulders. Coraline snickered under her breath. Lindsay was always one to occasionally cheat to get her way.

"Okay then. Give me a dare. I **dare** you!" He said, feeling gutsy. Lindsay thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "I dare you to give your mom a call and tell her you love her." Lindsay said.

Everyone started giggling and snickering as Geddy sighed, pursed his lips, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He quickly dialed his mom's number and waited as the phone rang.

"Hey, Mom, how's it going? No, I didn't get in any trouble, everything's fine-"

"Pass the joint, Geddy!" Lindsay yelled, while Geddy quickly shooed her away.

"Sorry about that... no, no, Mom, it was a joke! No, I'm not smoking pot?!" Geddy hastily sputtered out, while the others tried to contain their laughter. They couldn't hear clearly what was blasting into Geddy's ear, but it seemed to be along the lines of "Geddy Arthur Seymour, if you're smoking weed, you're losing your skateboard till Hell freezes over!"

She finally hang up on him after chewing him out for a solid two minutes. Everyone erupted in laughter as he snapped his phone shut in embarrassment. "You guys are so not getting any Christmas cards from me."

"Well, looks like I'll be tearing up the local park by myself for a while." Wybie sneered, as Geddy took hold of the bottle.

"Not if I have some trucks and some spare plywood kicking around." Geddy said, sending the bottle swirling on the floor. The bottle made a few rotations before landing on someone... it was Coraline.

"Choose, Coraline." Geddy said. She could do truth once more time, or do a dare. "I'll go with truth one more time." She said. Geddy smirked.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Dammit. Why did he have ask her? She knew someone was bound to say it, but not to her. What could she say? This was too personal for her, way outside her comfort zone.

"I don't really have a crush on anyone." She said, drawing out her words slowly. "Can't weasel out of this, Jones. You've admitted to me you got the hots for someone, now who is it?" Lindsay said, flicking her on the shoulder.

She wasn't ready to admit. It was that simple.

She didn't want to just get up and leave, though. Wybie was her ride home tomorrow, and she didn't want to make anything awkward for him. She didn't want him to miss the party just to take her back home after only an hour and a half.

She found all eyes in the room were on her. Including Wybie's.

She snapped her head over and saw that Geddy had followed her eyes to the boy sitting directly across from her. 'Don't you dare say it.'

"Oh, I get ya, Jonesy. You're into **him** , are you."

Right now, she would love to just...

"Are you sure you fancy him? I mean, I made him kiss a slug once on a bet-"

 **SMACK!**

She had shut him up with a swift slap to the jaw.

Coraline then instantly got up and stormed through the kitchen and out the back door.

She left the whole room deathly quiet. "Oh, she's really mad." Lindsay whispered. "Damn. I went too far, didn't I?." Geddy said, scratching his jaw. Wybie simply watched as she slammed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She wanted to wait for the right time to tell him. For the right moment. So she wouldn't seem like a weirdo. But now how would he see her? It terrified her to think he might be interested in someone else.

Coraline picked a small pebble up and threw it as hard as she could. It sailed across the backyard and into the cornfield behind the house. She sat back down on the porch steps.

Maybe it was after four months of friendship was when she started to feel something. He became her best friend, and now, she didn't know. She knew he'd never flip out or totally avoid her, that wasn't Wybie. But she didn't know if he would reciprocate those same feelings, if he felt the same way she did. She put her head in her hands. She didn't dare cry, not after hours putting on the face paint and makeup. And when she looked up, she saw something peculiar.

In front of her... was a little red fox. It was adorable! A scrappy looking little guy, it gazed at her with glossy little eyes.

"Hey little buddy, what're you doing out so late?" Coraline said, gently reaching out to pet the animal.

It scampered back out of reach, however. Coraline looked a bit cross for a second, and tried again to pet it. "I won't hurt you, little guy. Come here." She said. The second time she managed to gently pet it on the head, while it sniffed her hand all over. "Don't tell me you think I'm your mom now." Coraline said, rubbing her thumb against it's cheek.

But suddenly, in a quick flash, it grabbed a hold of her left pearl bracelet, sliding it off her wrists, and scampering back yet again.

"Hey! You little thief, gimme back my bracelet!" She yelled, diving forward after the fox. It only just jumped out of the way and ran into the cornfield.

"My mom got me that last Christmas!" She yelled. The music inside was blaring, so nobody could hear her mouthing off at the little animal.

Desperate to get her belonging back, she looked back to the porch and spotted a heavy duty flashlight. She picked it up and ran into the field without a second thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It couldn't have run too far. It's too open out here." Coraline muttered to herself, still searching for the thieving fox. She might have been looking for about eight minutes with no luck. She only know realized though that she had gone pretty far into the field. While looking around the ground for any tracks, she noticed something.

Her flashlight was starting to dimly flicker about.

"Oh no, no no no!" Coraline frantically spoke, smacking the flashlight around. That didn't help at all however, and a few seconds later, the light went out.

She was lost, with no light, and no idea where she was. Coraline was about to scream bloody murder for help, when she heard something moving through the bushes.

The darkness was playing tricks on her though. Everywhere she looked, it looked like someone else was moving around her. Was that another person out here? She couldn't tell. It was so quiet, yet her heartbeat, and the blood rushing in her head were the only two things she could hear. A sinking feeling deep in her gut started to form as she started to feel panic set in.

She saw something bolt through the tall stalks. Whipping around to see what it was, she found nothing. Everywhere she looked, there were shadowy monsters closing in all around her. They all seemed to merge into one.

A tall spindly figure, with thin arms and a pointy head.

No... it can't be...

 **RAAOOHH!**

She immediately lost her voice hearing that sound and slowly turned to see what it was.

And was relieved to find it was just the fox standing behind her, wagging it's tail lightly.

She looked back for a moment, and saw nothing. Just her imagination.

She sighed and quickly snatched the bracelet off of where the animal dropped it. "You startled the hell out of me, you know that?" She said, turning back around to continue on, and suddenly ran right something she could see in the moonlight...

Stitched up mouth, gloved hands, and...

 _Button eyes!_

" **AAAAHHHHH!"**

Coraline screamed as if her life depended on it, as she struggled out of the grasp of her attacker and fell to the ground, kicking away and trying to get up to run.

As soon as she did, she ran into another person, screaming and struggling.

"Coraline! Calm down! It's me!" Came a familiar voice. She whipped her head around to her second attacker.

Only to find it wasn't a monster. It was Wybie.

"W-w-Wybie?" Coraline said, shaking from both the wind chill and being chilled to the bone. "T-there's a monster back there!" She frantically screamed. She noticed his flashlight in his hand, snatched it from him, and shined it on the monster.

It was a scarecrow.

Just a scarecrow. A straw cowboy hat, rubber work gloves, and a old red and black work jacket were it's only coverings. Wybie couldn't believe it, and was almost about to tease Coraline to death, until he noticed the black buttons sewn in as it's eyes. He immediately understood.

He felt Coraline sink down and fall onto her knees, huffing rapidly. He knelt down and looked her in the eyes. Those eyes were filled with fear. Wybie remembered nights and nights of Coraline calling him on the phone, crying to him for a couple hours. She'd wake up covering her eyes with her pillow, and she would come to school with dark rings around them. He couldn't take it to see her like that. It took him months to help her get the Beldam out of her head.

"Here, let me help you. I know the way back." Wybie said. Coraline suddenly felt herself getting lifted up by her crush, who had taken off the 'bandaging' around his head, letting that wild hair puff right out. She had always found that rather cute.

"I left a trail of string outta my pocket. I tied it to their wheelbarrow, so we should be able to get back." He said, started to walk back with a shivering and frightened Coraline. "You don't need to carry me, I c-can walk by myself." Coraline said, though she honestly didn't believe that.

He didn't know how he got so bold enough to carry her. Maybe it was the need to get her out of there, maybe he felt he needed to take charge... or maybe he just knew she liked him back, and now he was just focused on calming her down and getting her back to the house. He just couldn't believe how light she was in his arms, and just how cold she felt. She clearly didn't know what was going on anymore, and was disoriented and terrified.

"Just breathe in and out, Coraline. You're way too sketched out. I... I want you to try looking up at the sky and counting every star you see. Think about every single one you spot and what might be near each one. It works for me... maybe it'll work for you."

His grandmother taught him that. On how to try and cope with panic attacks. Taking deep slow breaths, and focusing your attention on something else, seemed to help him deal with it.

"How d-did you find me?" She asked. "I saw you run into the field, and I followed your light. I don't know how you didn't hear me. I was yelling your name at the top of my lungs!"

How did she not hear him? Maybe it was the panic settling in at the time, the fear of walking around at night without anything defend yourself with. The fear of the unknown.

"You feel a bit better?" Wybie managed to say, when he felt her arms sling around his neck and her face bury into his neck.

Now this, he didn't know how to deal with. He'd never been this close with a girl before. He could remember back in fourth grade, he was playing tag on the playground, and froze like a statue when a girl lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced down at her. He could feel her breath on his skin, and it was tingling and tickling him. He tried to ignore the itchiness, and proceeded to press on through the field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coraline looked up to see to see the glow of the porch lights, shining on her face. To think, if it weren't for him, she'd be lost in the cornfield all night. She could've even died in there.

"Thanks. You saved my bacon." She weakly smiled at him, her body still trembling. "Wasn't like I was gonna let you wander around a cornfield for a couple days." Wybie said, pulling the ball of red twine out of his pocket. While he could be quite dim at times, Wybie always came prepared for anything.

He gently set her down on the step, taking a seat next to the shaken girl. In a leap of faith for him, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight. The music playing inside was soft and calming for the both of them. They could hear what sounded like Rosie and Lindsay jumping and dancing around inside. She went on and slumped her head onto Wybie's shoulder.

"I still have the dreams, Wybie... I dream about her. I keep trying to forget, but they always come back." Coraline whispered as she stared into the dark of the night. He could see she was close to tears. "I can't ever forget, no matter how hard I try."

"You remember what I told you, right? Just gather up all your stupid problems, and punch them right in the noggin... we beat her, Coraline. We both locked the door and threw away the key, literally."

She thought back to that day. When they both defeated the Beldam.

Wybie smashed the hand to bits and they threw the pieces and the key down the well to who knows where. Her grey knight on a rusted stallion.

She seemed to have an epiphany right then and there. Wybie really **was** always there for Coraline.

To fight the Bedlam, to stick up for her, to save her from wandering a massive cornfield. To calm her down at two in the morning after another nightmare. She would tease him all the time about being so weird, or being a wuss, but she was just as weird and scared as he was. They were only kids, not very different from each other.

"We won, she won't be coming back forever. It might be totally impossible. Like the well is around probably four hundred to five hundred feet deep, and I don't think even a metal hand would be able to scrape it's way through that much rock on it's own. I mean, thinking about the logistics of it-"

He suddenly felt her hand on his head, turning his face towards hers. There was now four to five inches of separation between their faces.

"You're being a freaking nerd." She plainly sputtered out, and as she leaned in, she gave him a light kiss on the lips.

 _They were both ecstatic on the inside._

Wybie didn't know if there were fireworks going off in his head, or if he got stung by something out in the field, but he felt happily numb for a second. Is this what it was like to kiss a girl?

Was she doing this right? She was terrified that her breath smelled bad after eating those two slices of pizza. That her lips might be dry and rough. But in the end, she just decided to embrace it. This was happening, and she'd be lying if she said she never thought about it.

And after a moment, they both pulled apart, and looked away from each other with nervous looks all around.

"Um... that was... kinda cool." Coraline managed to say. If it weren't for the black and white face paint caked on her face, her face would've been as red as cherries.

"Yeah... really cool..." Wybie breathed out. He was about to start sweating bullets at any time, he could feel it.

Coraline picked up a stick and started to lazily drag it against the ground, trying to calm the tension.

"Poison oak, babe." He said. "Oh my god!" Coraline groaned, hurling the stick away in a hurry.

"Wait, did you just call me ' _babe_ '?" Coraline had just realized.

"Uh, I... no, I mean... sorry, it just sorta slipped out by mistake. I don't want to weird you out anymore than you already are. Not that I think you 're really weird, in that kind of way..." Wybie nervously stuttered out as Coraline giggled at his shyness. She thought it was really cute whenever he got flustered or embarrassed. He had no idea how to respond, she had dug him into a little hole.

"It's alright. I... I like you too, okay? I won't beat around the bush." She said, tapping him on the nose. He smirked, as his hand fell on hers.

"You ready to go back in yet?" He asked her. Coraline looked at him lovingly... and then got an idea. "Can you hand me your glove?" She said. Wybie looked at her confused, before pulling off his thick black work glove, and handing it to her. She slipped it on, walked over, and picked up the poison oak.

"Hey, Geddy! Come check out this cool stick I found!"

 _I'm never gonna know you now_

 _But I'm gonna love you anyhow_

 _THE END_

Song lyrics:

Waltz #2 (XO)

Elliott Smith

XO

Dreamworks Records


End file.
